Characters (Dawnguard)
The following is a list of characters that appear in . Dawnguard members Fort Dawnguard *Agmaer – A young Nord male recruit. Potential follower. *Beleval – A Bosmer female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Bran – A husky war dog and potential follower. *Celann – A Breton male associate of Isran and seasoned veteran. Potential follower. *Durak – An Orc male vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Florentius Baenius – Resident alchemist and master Restoration trainer. *Gunmar – Dawnguard's blacksmith and master Smithing trainer. *Ingjard – A Nord female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Isran – Leader of the Dawnguard and Heavy Armor master trainer. *Mogrul – An Orc male vampire hunter. *Sceolang – A husky war dog and potential follower. *Sorine Jurard – General goods merchant and master Archery trainer. Dayspring Canyon *Ollrod – A Nord male vampire hunter. *Tilde – A Nord female vampire hunter. *Vori – A Nord female vampire hunter. Other *Dawnguard Novice Hakar – A blundering recruit tasked with refilling Dawnguard Caches. *Lynoit – A field agent tasked with refilling Dawnguard Caches. *Saliah – A field agent tasked with refilling Dawnguard Caches. *Vanik – A Dawnguard commander found guarding Dexion Evicus in Forebears' Holdout. Volkihar Clan Castle Volkihar *Feran Sadri – The castle's resident alchemist and quest giver. *Fura Bloodmouth – A vampire warrior and Two-Handed master trainer. *Garan Marethi – Senior member of Harkon's court and quest giver. *Hestla – Resident castle blacksmith and arms merchant. Former Companion. *Harkon – Ancient pure-blood vampire and lord of Castle Volkihar. *Modhna – Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Namasur – Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Orthjolf – Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Vingalmo. *Rargal Thrallmaster – Overseer of the vampire thralls and cattle kept in the castle dungeon. *Ronthil – Apprentice to Feran Sadri, General goods merchant and Adept Speech trainer. *Salonia Caelia – Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lackey to Vingalmo. *Stalf – Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lackey to Orthjolf. *Vingalmo – Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Orthjolf. Other *Lokil – The leader of the vampire search party found in Dimhollow Crypt‎. *Malkus – An Orc vampire holding Dexion Evicus in Forebears' Holdout. *Minorne – An Altmer vampire in charge of operations in Ruunvald Excavation. *Venarus Vulpin – Ancient vampire and leader of the Redwater Den operation. Other major characters *Dexion Evicus – A Moth Priest traveling through Skyrim searching for an Elder Scroll. *Serana – Estranged daughter of Lord Harkon, found entombed in Dimhollow Crypt. *Valerica – Estranged wife of Lord Harkon, found in hiding in the Soul Cairn. *Durnehviir – An undead dragon who serves as the keeper of the Soul Cairn. Vigilants of Stendarr *Moric Sidrey – Enthralled Vigilant found in Ruunvald Excavation. *Vigilant Tolan – Senior Vigilant found initially in Fort Dawnguard asking Isran for assistance. *Vigilant Adalvald – Murdered Vigilant found in Dimhollow Crypt. *Volk – Enthralled Vigilant found in Ruunvald Excavation. Snow Elves *Arch-Curate Vyrthur – A Snow Elf Vampire guarding the Inner Sanctum. *Knight-Paladin Gelebor – An honor bound sentinel of the Chantry of Auri-El. *Prelate Athring – A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Sight. *Prelate Celegriath – A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Learning. *Prelate Edhelbor – A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Radiance. *Prelate Nirilor – A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Resolution. *Prelate Sidanyis – A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Illumination. Souls *Jiub – The soul of Saint Jiub, vanquisher of the winged menace. *Morven Stroud – The soul of a famous merchant damned to the Soul Cairn. *Souls – Various lost souls found throughout the Soul Cairn. Ferrymen *Gort – A maritime pilot found on the Windhelm Docks. *Harlaug – A maritime pilot found on the shores of Dawnstar. *Jolf – A maritime pilot found on the Solitude docks. Minor characters *Alvide – A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Barknar – A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Dealer – A Redwater Skooma dealer found in Redwater Den. *Galathil – A highly skilled "face sculptor" found in the Ragged Flagon. *Jayri – A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Katria – Nord adventurer and original researcher of the Aetherium Forge. *Sern – A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Taron Dreth – A Dunmer mage and author of The Aetherium Wars. *Watchman – The elderly gatekeeper of Castle Volkihar. Generic characters *Addict – The corpse of a skooma addict found in Redwater Den. *Attendant – A Dunmer worker found in Redwater Den. *Charmed Vigilant – A spellbound member of the Vigilants of Stendarr. *Imperial Deserter – A distressed soldier found in Redwater Den. *Dawnguard (Enemy) – A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Dawnguard Scout – A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Dawnguard Vampire Hunter – A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Doorman – A bandit guard posted outside Redwater Den. *Feral Vampire – A shunned vampire living in the undercroft of Castle Volkihar. *Nightlord Vampire – A higher variant of the standard vampire enemy type. *Nightmaster Vampire – A higher variant of the vampire boss enemy. *Nobleman – A skooma addict found in Redwater Den. *Redwater Lookout – A bandit found guarding the entrance to Redwater Den. *Traveler – A high level hostile vampire met in a random encounter. *Traveling Bard – An undercover member of either the Volkihar or Dawnguard. *Traveling Pilgrim – An undercover member of either the Volkihar or Dawnguard. *Traveling Merchant – An undercover member of either the Volkihar or Dawnguard. *Vampire Assassin – A vampire sent to kill the Dragonborn if the Dawnguard are joined. *Vampire Cattle – One of many slaves found in Castle Volkihar. *Vampire Scout – A generic vampire sent to kill the Dragonborn if the Dawnguard are joined. *Vigilant Vampire Hunter – A generic member of the Vigilants of Stendarr. *Vigilant of Stendarr (Vampire) – A Vampire disguised as a Vigilant of Stendarr. *Visiting Advisor – An undercover member of the Volkihar clan. es:Personajes (Dawnguard) fr:Personnages (Dawnguard) ja:キャラクター (Dawnguard) Category:Dawnguard: Characters Category:Dawnguard: Lists